


As Dear As She Was

by DragonAgeAndBooks



Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Ex, Both the story and these tags got way out of hand, Bucky Barnes (mention) - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy, I love the idea of kissing Loki im sorry, I'm so sorry if you like the name Derek, Kissing, Loki don't take no shit, Loki loves his mom, Loki misses Frigga, Loki watching Disney movies, Love Confessions, Never EVER call Loki the M-word around reader, No Derek Hale does not count, Overuse of Axe Body Spray for Men (TM), Pet Names, Peter Parker and Steve Rogers would totally cry during the love montage in Up (PIXAR), Peter is kinda scared of Loki, Steve Rogers (mention) - Freeform, Too much hair gel, We all have that one ex..., We're not talking about macaroni here, happy loki, more kissing, or if you like someone whose name is Derek, sappy af, teasing loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks
Summary: Loki and Fem!Reader are strolling around the city when they run into Reader's ex. Loki and Reader stick up for each other, they talk, and Loki says some really sweet things to her. Where did he hear such sweet words? Apparently, Peter Parker. Peter later shows up to serenade Loki and Reader.Warning: ex uses degrading language and manipulates reader (then almost gets his... butt kicked). On a lighter note, Peter Parker also sings "Kiss the Girl."Additional note: reader has female pronouns, not by any personal bias, but because I wanted to include a "Kiss the Girl" blurb and didn't know how to make the song gender-neutral. I sincerely apologize to any readers that do not use female pronouns!
Relationships: Loki/Female Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053731
Kudos: 53





	As Dear As She Was

"Loki, you're such a crafty little shit!" I laughed. "How come Thor had to tell me about the snake thing? I'd much rather have heard your side of the story."

"There is no side; I was simply bored." Loki admitted, grinning at me.

"Hm, next time I'm bored I'll turn into a kitten and stab you."

"A kitten? You already are a kitten."

"So you admit you would rescue a lonely little kitten out of the compassion in your heart?" I teased, bumping my shoulder against his.

"You wound me." Loki made a disgusted noise. "Compassion--"

He was cut off by a stranger calling my name.

"Is that you?" A vaguely familiar voice called my name.

I stopped and looked around.

"No way, it's been years!" He spoke again, and I spotted the man I'd ditched two high school reunions to avoid. He was walking toward us, waving. His hair was completely different, but with his voice and his face, I slowly realized who he was.

I stepped closer to Loki on instinct.

"What are you up to now?" He asked, as if he hadn't broken my heart and publicly humiliated me Junior year.

"I'm an Avenger." I said proudly.

"Oh, that's cool. I hope it pays well. I'm a business man."

"Oh really?"

"Over $5 million in assets." He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. Proud. Arrogant. Just like high school. Only now, he was significantly less attractive. Was that--it couldn't be... _twice_ the amount of hair gel that he used in high school? No way, fitting that much gel on one head is impossible, even a head as big as his. And the amount of the worst possible axe scent that he was wearing... ugh. Loki seemed to share my thoughts, because he wrinkled his nose at me. I smiled slightly.

"Eh, not nearly as much as my best friend, Tony Stark." My ex's boastful grin faded and Loki let out a snort that was absolutely not subtle.

"Anyway, Derek, this is Loki. Loki, this is--"

"Loki? You're friends with Loki? The guy that destroyed half of this city?"

"Actually, I didn't directly destroy anything--" Loki casually added, but my ex cut him off.

"Shut up. You think she would ever actually be friends with you? You're a murderer. You're a monster--"

"Derek, if you say another word, I'm going to become a murderer. Loki is my friend--actually, he's more than that. And certainly more than you ever were or ever will be." I growled, wrapping my arm around Loki's waist. "You don't know anything about him. And don't think I forgot what you did in high school. You're the monster."

"You're defending this guy? You were always so nice, now you're evil?"

"Evil? Please." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're getting pretty cozy with evil! By association, you are a mass murderer for being this guy's--what are you? Girlfriend? That's pathetic--"

Loki slammed Derek against the wall of an alleyway.

"You say one more word about this woman, I will make you wish you'd never been born." He gritted.

"You're going to watch him treat me like this?" Derek demanded of me.

"You've deserved it for over ten years. I'd do it myself if I wasn't so nice. No one talks about Loki like that to me."

"Bitch." Derek spat.

"Do not mistake her mercy for my actions as approval. She is one of the most genuine, well-intending women I have ever met and I am better for knowing her. Neither of us deserve her. You could at least try to be worth the breath she wasted speaking to you." Loki spoke very quietly. I knew his tone was just the calm before the storm.

"You're insane." Derek said, although his eyes were fearful.

"And you're an asshole." I retorted, grabbing Loki's arm and pulling him back to me. I wrapped my arm behind his back and nestled into his side. I kissed Loki's cheek gently and he blushed. "Let's go, love. He's a waste of our time."

I pulled Loki away quickly before Derek's loud raving of anarchy and intolerable injustice and other irrelevant bullshit behind us could incite Loki back into action. We were quiet on the way back to the tower, but I remained close to his side, tucked under his arm. In the elevator, I finally broke the silence. I was unable to bare the suspense any longer.

"Loki." He stepped away from me, as if I had chastised him for keeping such close contact. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Everything you said to Derek. Did you mean it?"

Loki stayed quiet.

"Who are the other women? You said "one of the most genuine..."

"My mother." Loki replied after a long moment of silence. The elevator opened on my floor and I pulled him into my living space, watching him intently.

"You compared me to your mother?" I asked.

"If that offends you--" Loki's cold tone cut off when I sprouted on my tip toes to grab his shoulders and pull him down for a brief kiss.

"No. I'm honored. I know you loved her very much."

"I did." He admitted quietly.

"I... aspire to be as dear to you as she was." I murmured, looking away as soon as the words left my mouth. Loki would never admit to having feelings for a midguardian, despite our friendship.

"Do you think you are not?" Loki asked. He placed his hand on my neck and turned my head to meet my eyes.

"I'm a midguardian. You think us stupid, obedient, mindless vessels of society."

"You've taught me a few things, kitten."

"Kitten?" I grinned. "I thought you wouldn't rescue a kitten out of the kindness of your heart, love."

"This kitten has rescued me."

"Loki."

"Yes?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I swear, if you don't kiss me right now..."

"You'll scratch up my furniture?"

"I'll scratch up your back." I grinned, lifting my arms over his shoulders to demonstrate what I meant.

"Naughty kitten." Loki chuckled, "I'll just have to restrain you."

He grabbed my arms and held them over my head. He pushed me back into a wall, restraining my arms with one hand and pulling me close with the other on the small of my back. He dark, savory scent overwhelmed my senses and I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm my erratic heartbeat. His hips were pressed against mine; I could feel the outline of his body through our clothes.

"Loki," I breathed his name.

He chuckled, looking frustratingly self-assured.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded.

"If you insist." His sultry, breathy voice compelled me to jerk my arms free and tug his hair so that his lips were on mine. Loki grunted at the unexpected pressure, but soon melted against me, groaning softly.

"Aw, sweetheart, you're not so cold. You're really quite gentle." I teased lightly, nipping his lip. Loki cupped my face and kissed me softly, languidly.

"Guilty." He muttered against my mouth. "But only for you."

We kissed again.

"I love you, Loki. Take your time finding out if you feel the same, but I love you."

"I need no more time. I've lived a thousand years. For a thousand years, I've been waiting for you."

"That's anticlimactic." I laughed.

"Not at all. You're the greatest adventure of my life."

"Loki, have you been reading Hallmark Anniversary cards?" I raised my eyebrows, feeling hot.

"No?" Loki's expression clearly communicated that he had no idea what Hallmark was. "The Spider Child made me watch a movie with him, Steve, and Bucky. What was the name...? There was a house carried away by balloons. Completely irrational."

"Peter got you to watch _Up_ with Steve and Bucky?"

"I didn't watch it--"

"Loki." I was trying my damndest not to laugh at the idea of Loki crammed on the couch beside indignant Bucky, excited Peter, and confused Steve. I tried not to imagine Steve and Loki asking a million questions and pointing out everything unrealistic about the Pixar movie, Bucky and Peter yelling at them to shut up and just appreciate the plot, Loki and Bucky bickering because " _You're literally from an alien dimension with flying jets and you are complaining about a floating house?_ " And Steve interrupting, " _Okay, let's just see what happens!_ " I definitely laughed out loud at the scenario in my head. Loki was indignant.

"At least I didn't cry! Steve cried and Peter cried."

" _Oh, my God_." I wheezed, "I can't believe I missed that!"

"Alright, Darling." Loki deadpanned.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just--nope. Hold on." I broke off giggling and took a breath. "Okay."

I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"Have you finished, love?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. "Loki, you literally quoted one of the cutest Disney couples ever and that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I kissed his lips gently, attempting to emphasize my words. Loki rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, love. You just made me so happy."

Loki's gentle smile made his eyes shine.

"I love you." He said, cupping my face.

"I love you, too." I replied.

Later:

"Hey, Loki, come watch _The Little Mermaid_ with me!"

"I'd rather not, darling." Loki stated politely.

"But I wanted to cuddle with you..." I said, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Alright, only for you." Loki submitted, rolling his eyes slightly. 

During the song "Kiss the Girl," someone started whisper singing from behind the couch.

" _Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_ \--"

"Parker!" Loki snapped, pausing the movie. Peter bolted out from behind the couch and stood as straight as he could in front of us.

"Um, yes, Mr. Loki, sir?"

" _Sir_." I snickered. Peter's fear mellowed out and he hid a small tug of the corner of his mouth.

"Would you like to continue meddling in a _god's_ love affairs?"

"I thought you might need some encouragement." Peter shrugged innocently. 

"And was that wise of you?" Loki asked menacingly. 

"No, Mr. Loki... sir."

"Shame. I was really looking forward to kissing the girl." Loki grinned at me.

"I guess I'll just have to kiss the boy." I shrugged, pressing up against him for a kiss.

"You got lucky, Spider Kid." Loki announced, kissing me again.

"It's Spider- _Man_!" Peter corrected vehemently. 

"Ah--" Loki held up his pointer finger, "Don't push it."

I pulled away from Loki just long enough to wink at Peter, who grinned and gave me a thumbs up, before Loki pulled me back to him.


End file.
